Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $97{,}540{,}000$
Solution: There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{9}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $97{,}540{,}000 = \leadingColor{9}.754 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$